


A Gift of One Hundred

by ejdominus



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Adoring Nicky, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Queer Character of Color, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Poetic Joe, Romantic Fluff, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejdominus/pseuds/ejdominus
Summary: Joe always plans a special celebration every 100 years from the first time they made love. Tonight, Joe has planned a special evening involving a gift of 100 loads.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81
Collections: Centennial Celebration Collection





	A Gift of One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> For the special 100 celebration. Pure porn. Hope it's enjoyable. Author has a very dirty mind and projects it onto Joe a bit. Haha. I love these old grandpas. Thank you to Goldie for beta'ing and making sense of my mess.

When Joe told Nicky he had a special surprise for their anniversary, Nicky knew it would be an event to remember. It was already a couple of hours in, and every moment of it had been as delicious and fulfilling as the promise in Joe’s smile when he brought him to this little safe-house of theirs. It was a nondescript building in the middle of a quiet neighborhood, a corner structure that was easy to find, enter, and exit. The insides were sparsely furnished as was their habit for safe-houses, but Joe had spared no expense on the plush bed that was now Nicky’s stage. 

Upon this stage of satin sheets and pillows, Nicky found himself face down, his head resting on Joe’s thigh as he gently carded his long fingers through Nicky’s sweaty hair, praising him over and over for how well he was taking each man. Nicky gasped softly into Joe’s naked, heated flesh, his breath swirling hot and damp against Joe. Sometimes Joe rewarded him by leaning down to place a tender kiss at the corner of Nicky’s open, panting mouth. Other times, he fed Nicky his tapered fingers that he sucked at greedily. Although he couldn’t see Joe’s face from behind the black, silk blindfold he wore, Nicky could hear the pleased groans and growls he managed to pull from Joe with strategic flicks of his tongue and the suction of his lips. 

When Joe pulled his fingers away, Nicky’s mouth chased after them hungrily but was stopped by the silk ties around his wrists and ankles pulled tight to each corner of the bed, spreading him open like a starfish. Nicky was old and skilled enough to break free, but he never would. Not from this delectable present from Joe. Joe, who went through so much planning and care to prepare this special event just to celebrate one of their many anniversaries. Even with the teasing torture of the bindings and the blindfold that kept the glistening, bronze sight of Joe from him, Nicky knew Joe made sure he was comfortable in every way as each man took their turn with Nicky’s ready hole. 

Joe had packed plenty of pillows to cushion Nicky’s prone form, lifting his hips invitingly to meet each thrust of the men. Every so often, between the batches of men who came in to use Nicky and empty into him load after load, Joe made sure to pour more of the cooling lube into the cleft of his ass, massaging it soothingly into his puffy hole. He began with one finger at the start of the evening before the others had arrived, moving in lazy circles against his furled pucker to tease him and work Nicky into a frenzy before finally plunging in. He graduated to two and then three as he opened Nicky up for Joe’s cock to deposit his spend to begin tonight’s event, but now after a dozen or so men, Joe filled the room with the squelching sounds of all four fingers pressing messily into Nicky, keeping his passage open and slick. The burn and soreness of the stretch relit the fire of desire low in Nicky’s gut over and over.

He lost count of how many times he had come.

Joe was thoughtful and generous like that, reminding him of their very first time together. They had spent so many nights traveling and sleeping out under the stars after their first, bloody meeting. There they shared their first tentative touches, reaching shy fingers towards one another under the cover of sleep and darkness, until finally at last their lips clashed together like the colliding of stars. Nicky always burned at the memory, remembering the thrill of Joe capturing his lips and letting their unspoken desire consume them both. How his skin flushed under Joe’s intense gaze, Joe dreamily staring at Nicky like he couldn’t believe Nicky was real.

_ “You are the moon, and yet I can hold you in my hands. How has God granted me this gift? I don’t know, yet I shall spend all the rest of my days searching for the words to thank him.” _

Nicky had wanted to share the sentiment, but he knew not the words to convey it. So he did his best to pour the force of his love and devotion into each kiss, each look, and each desperate touch.

But when it came to their first time, Joe did not want to take Nicky rough on the ground where they had to keep watch for animals and thieves in the night. Their hands had roamed each other clumsily often in those early days, hands finding leaking cocks and stroking each other to orgasm, drowning their cries in heated kisses. But Joe was a generous and poetic soul, and he wanted their first joining to be on soft bedding and enclosed within warm walls. Joe wanted to take his time, he said, to take Nicky apart seam by seam, spread him open, and then bury himself so deeply inside they would never be parted again.

After that first time, every hundred years from that night they finally joined as one, Joe made sure to celebrate it. A clever little smile would dance across his lips as he made plans for how to commemorate the occasion. Nicky was a little embarrassed at the overture every time, but Joe insisted, pleading with Nicky to let him celebrate the greatest gift anyone had ever given to him.

So for their eighth one-hundred year anniversary, Joe had arranged a very special evening for Nicky indeed. He led him inside the safe-house, their own special location the rest of the team didn’t know about, used for when they wanted to escape and be alone — Andy often jokingly called it their honeymoon-house. All the while, their mouths kissed and licked at one another while hands roamed over the bodies they never grew tired of. Nicky smoothed his hands over Joe’s strong chest, moaning at the feel of the hair teasing out from his shirt, while Joe tilted Nicky’s chin just right to be able to plunder his mouth, bending his nose with the force of his kiss. Nicky felt drunk on Joe, not just because of the bottle of champagne they’d finished before coming here. The bubbles made Nicky’s head feel light and floaty, and if he drifted away with Joe, he wouldn’t have minded that very much at all.

“I have a surprise  _ Qamari, _ ” Joe cooed into Nicky’s lips when he pulled back just enough for the both of them to catch their breaths. His dark, glistening eyes pierced into Nicky’s seafoam ones, ensorcelling him. “A very special gift. To celebrate the gift you gave me nine-hundred years ago when you captured me in your tight, velvety heat and promised me your heart forever.”

Nicky chuckled into Joe’s lips, unable to stop the snort from escaping. Joe followed suit with his own laugh, growling as he playfully nipped at Nicky’s grin.

“I am serious!” Joe whined, his hands dipping low to grab a handful of Nicky’s ass. He danced him around from side to side, making Nicky even more tipsy than he was. He knew his fast healing would soon rid him of the feeling, but he could never sober up from Joe.

“I know you are,  _ tesoro _ , I know,” Nicky whispered, dipping his head into the crook of Joe’s neck to inhale him and press a tender kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I just cannot believe you still want to make such a big deal every hundred years from when we…” Joe could feel the pull of Nicky’s smile against his neck. 

“And I will never stop thanking you for that gift,” Joe hummed, the vibration in his throat passing through to Nicky. Nicky felt his skin grow hot at the promise that lay in the way Joe dropped his voice an octave. His hands found their way to Joe’s back, tracing his fingers along the strong muscles in his powerful back, while Joe’s fondled Nicky’s plentiful buttocks through the thin fabric of his dress pants. “This wonderful home you gave me.” He squeezed Nicky meaningfully. “How shy you were that first night. How you worried you wouldn’t be able to take me in. But you did,  _ habibi _ , so well. Let me stretch you, fill you, and die inside you.” 

“For you, anything,” Nicky gasped into Joe’s neck. “I would give you everything.”

“And I you,” Joe replied, placing a soft kiss into Nicky’s hair. “Which is why I’ve arranged a very special evening for us. Come.” Still clinging to one another, Joe led Nicky into their bedroom where Nicky discovered the plush bed waiting. The silk ties and blindfold laid out, ready and waiting for the star of the evening. The rest of the room was dimly and seductively lit, with scented candles filling the room with a calming aroma. As Nicky stared down at the scene before him, Joe pressed himself into Nicky’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over Nicky’s shoulder.

“And what are you going to do with me tonight, my love?” Nicky asked, leaning back into Joe’s embrace. He could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up in anticipation for whatever Joe had planned. 

“Fill you,” Joe whispered into his ear. “Till you are a dripping, wet  _ mess _ .”

Nicky’s breath hitched at his words, pressing back even more into Joe. He could feel the press of Joe’s growing erection press against his ass, promising everything and more.

“I’m going to strip you,” Joe huffed out, running a hand up Nicky’s stomach to his chest to play with a hardening nipple through his shirt. “Tie you down so you are my mercy, blindfold you so that all you can do is  _ feel _ what I give you, and then open you up so that I can fuck into you like the first night you gave yourself to me.” He bit playfully at Nicky’s earlobe, drawing a shudder from the younger man.

“And then?” Nicky panted out. Joe was always enough for him, but Nicky knew his soulmate well enough to know there was more to this evening than a little light bondage. 

“And then, I will die inside you, giving you the first gift of many tonight.” Joe pinched Nicky’s nipple, drawing a gasp from his lips as he jumped against Joe. Joe ground his hips up into Nicky, his erection growing painful against the tight confines of his pants. “After that, the invited guests will arrive. Coming just for you, my heart. To fill you. One after another, until you are filled to bursting with their cum. Tonight, my darling Nicolò, I’ve arranged for you to take one hundred loads in your insatiable hole.”

Nicky’s heart beat wildly in his chest, his chest heaving with the force of his excitement at Joe’s words. The blood flowed down to his rapidly hardening cock, and he felt such a wild arousal at Joe’s gift that he whined low and long, his hand slipping behind him to start palming Joe’s cock through his pants. His fingers were desperate to find the zipper and free Joe’s dick so that he could feel its heat and girth in his palm. 

“Do you like your gift, my soul?” Joe groaned into Nicky’s ear as Nicky finally wrapped his fingers around Joe’s leaking cock. 

“Yes, Yusuf,” Nicky moaned. “I’ll be so full. So used. So  _ ruined _ .” He swallowed, his eyelids fluttering closed. “One hundred you say? Will I be able to do it?”

“Yes, my everything. I know you can.” Joe’s hand found their way down Nicky’s body to palm at his own bulging desire. “You will show me just how well you take cock. How beautifully you bloom for me. How beautiful you are when you are dripping with cum. I will be your first tonight, and your last. Just like how we will always be.” Nicky leaned his head back, searching for Joe’s mouth. Joe licked at his plush lips before dipping his tongue in. It was wet. It was messy. It was  _ perfect _ . 

Joe led him to the bed, stripping him as they went, until at last Nicky was laid bare for Joe’s eager eyes. Joe never grew tired of the expanse of Nicky’s skin, his hardened, dusky-rose colored nipples and his cock leaving wet kisses against his soft stomach. Joe took his time worshipping Nicky’s body—sucking the wet tip of his perfect, pink dick and rubbing his pale skin red with his beard. He worked to draw from him every sweet moan and high pitched gasp he could tease out. Finally, he turned Nicky onto his stomach, securing him to each corner of the bed, placing a reassuring kiss to Nicky’s shoulder when he finished. 

Lastly came the blindfold, which Joe told Nicky he must wear for the entire night while each man took their turn. Joe wanted Nicky to experience the sound, the smell, the taste, and the feel of each man that came to fill Nicky. 

“Feel them,  _ Qamari _ , feel each one as they die inside you. Fill you up. Give you everything you want and more. Fill you with as much cock and cum as you could ever want. A hundred loads for the last hundred years of love and life you have gifted me.”

“Yusuf!” Nicky gasped as Joe took him, pistoning his hips to strike at Nicky’s prostate over and over. After nine hundred years, Joe knew exactly how to hit that special spot that reduced his calm, controlled love into an incoherent mess. Nicky may be the sniper, but Joe was no ameteur when it came to precision.

And when Joe’s cum was leaking out of Nicky’s freshly fucked hole, Nicky felt Joe get up and leave the room. There were voices somewhere behind him, and soon Joe returned with others. Joe climbed up the bed so Nicky could press his face into Joe’s reassuring warmth as he felt the bed dip with the weight of another.

“Can I?” asked a tentative, unfamiliar voice.

“Go ahead,” came Joe’s satisfied one, a hand stroking Nicky’s cheek lovingly. “He’s ready. He’s hungry. Fuck him. Tell him, my love. Tell him how much you want it.”

“Breed me,” Nicky huffed out, wiggling his hips invitingly.

One after another they came, climbing onto the bed to mount Nicky. In the beginning, they took a moment to finger him open, making sure he was ready and comfortable. Nicky knew Joe would have selected each man and was ready to dispatch any who might cause Nicky any hurt or pain. Then they slowly slid in, groaning at how tight and wonderful Nicky felt before taking their pleasure. Some lasted for only a few minutes, over excited and unprepared for the way Nicky clenched his hole to milk their cocks, while others had an admirable amount of stamina to take their time and really give Nicky a solid pounding. 

All the while, Nicky sang to Joe in a mixture of old Italian and Arabic how each man felt. He described their girth and their length, how well they did or did not press against his sensitive spot, and how full he continued to become. Joe hummed in approval, his cock growing hard against Nicky’s cheek. It excited Nicky to know how aroused Joe became from watching his ass be fucked over and over while listening to him describe it. Nicky compared each man to Joe and never failed to mention how they all paled in comparison.

Sometimes Nicky would mouth lazily at Joe’s cock, wanting to feel him in his mouth while the men filled his ass. Joe cooed to Nicky to not overexert himself, but Nicky was insistent, whining when Joe tried to move his face away. Finally, Joe relented, letting Nicky take him into his mouth where he held him, breathing through his nose as he kept Joe’s cock safe and warm. The salty girth against his tongue and the musky smell of Joe’s hair was like a drug Nicky could not quit.

“So greedy, so hungry,” Joe said softly while petting his hair. “You are doing so well. I count thirty-two by now. Still many to go. Do you think you can do it for me? Keep going?”

Nicky made a noise of agreement around Joe’s dick, the hum drawing a soft moan from Joe’s lips. He tugged at his bindings, wishing to feel Joe’s skin under his fingers.

“You deserve a bit of a break, don’t you my heart?” Joe undid the ties on Nicky’s wrists, alleviating some of the soreness from holding the position for so long. It had been several hours already, deep into the night now. But still more men were coming, Nicky’s night of debatched pleasure far from over. Nicky appreciated the chance to change position and rotate his sore joints, but he never let Joe’s cock out from his mouth.

More men came and fucked into Nicky, some gently and others roughly with Nicky’s approval. They moaned and shouted as they came, gripping Nicky’s round ass greedily with their hands, marveling at what luck allowed them the chance to fuck such a work of art. Some came and wanted to eat Nicky out, to lick and tongue at his wet hole, the cum oozing out and down his thighs and onto his sac. But Joe said no each time, Nicky knowing he was saving that treat for just the two of them.

Nicky’s cock rubbed deliciously over and over against the pillows that propped him up. His hips humped them often, because no matter how many dry or wet orgasms the men pulled from Nicky, he was always ready for more. His rapidly healing body was insatiable, and a few times Nicky was sure he came for minutes, his eyes rolling back into his head as he mumbled incoherently into Joe’s lap.

“ _ Qamari _ , you are fifty-six now, so good for me. How do you feel?”

“Wet,” Nicky panted, his hands reaching underneath him to stroke at his overly sensitive cock. “And full. Dripping. Leaking. Oozing. Filthy. Used. Claimed.  _ Yours _ .”

“Mine,” Joe agreed, applying more lube as one of the men stepped away. “My greedy cum slut.”

The night stretched on as more and more men came, and Nicky was so wet and used that the men no longer bothered with any preamble. They simply climbed onto the bed, their cocks ready, and buried themselves balls-deep in one thrust. They groaned as they snapped their hips, cursing at the lewd sounds Nicky’s hole made as it greedily took each cock. Nicky mewled, the sensations so overwhelming that he began to feel numb below his waist. But always he could feel the deluge between his legs, the warm dribble of cum constantly leaking from him as each man pulled out.

Joe, ever Nicky’s guardian, maneuvered him onto his back, Nicky grateful for the change in position. A bottle of water pressed against his lips and Nicky drank greedily, a wave of cool refreshment washing over him. Then Joe cradled Nicky’s head in his lap, his cock still hard and hot, before taking hold of Nicky’s ankles to spread him open for the rest of the men. 

Now on his back, the men came and pressed into him, bending him nearly in half as Joe held his ankles up and open. The change in position was delightful, Nicky’s prostate finding new life as it was abused once more. Frustratingly, however, his cock humped into the air, finding only the briefest of friction against the soft skin of stomach. It wept heavily, begging to be touched. He reached his hand down to take himself in hand, but Joe shooed his hand away. Nicky whined deep and low in his throat in reply.

“I know,  _ Qamari _ ,” Joe soothed him. “But just wait. We are now at eighty-three. Can you wait for me, my love? Soon, soon I promise. You are doing so well.” Nicky could feel himself blush at Joe’s beautiful words. “Such a greedy little slut. My blushing virgin. And now taking a hundred loads with such ease. So hungry. So beautiful. So perfect. And mine.”

“Yours,” Nicky moaned in reply. “Only yours.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Joe groaned so low and deep that Nicky felt the vibrations where his head was pillow between Joe’s legs. “The things you to do to me. The things you make me feel. After all this time.” The tip of his cock dripped with his excitement. He tipped it towards Nicky’s cheek, leaving a sinful wet kiss there. 

“I want you,  _ tesoro _ ,” Nicky keened, turning his head to kiss Joe’s cockhead, his perfect pink lips lingering against the sensitive skin. “Fill me again.”

“Soon,” Joe promised as a new man came to take his turn, pushing Nicky’s thighs up further to his chest to admire his abused hole. “Only a few left to go. My heart, you are such a filthy mess.” The adoration in Joe’s words sent a shiver up Nicky’s spine.

At last, Nicky lay ruined on the bed, his thighs trembling and his fingers rolling the nubs of his nipples between his fingers. His breath came hot and heavy, his lips smeared with Joe’s precome. The last man shuddered and shouted as he came, spilling into Nicky’s stuffed ass. His cock slipped out with a wet  _ pop _ , a trail of cum oozing in its wake. 

“You did it, my heart,” Joe whispered as the last man shut the door behind him, leaving Joe and Nicky in the quiet of their little house. The air was thick with sweat and sex, and Nicky felt drunk all over again. “Ninety-nine loads. I am so proud of you. You are so strong, so beautiful, so magnificent.”

“I want my hundredth,” Nicky breathed, shaking his hips invitingly at Joe. 

“Hm, of course,  _ Qamari _ , of course.” Joe let go of Nicky’s ankles, letting his legs drop down to rest. The shift of his hips sent a shiver of sore pleasure through Nicky, and he couldn’t help but reach down to feel his sloppy, drenched opening. He gasped at the sensation of his own fingers pressing against the over sensitive rim.

Joe shifted around the bed until he was at home between Nicky’s legs. He reached up and took off Nicky’s blindfold, admiring the bleary-eyed, blissed out expression on the face of the younger man. There were dried streaks of tears from each orgasm rung from his body, and Joe wanted to reach down and lick their salty trails with his tongue. Nicky’s pupils were blown wide, unfocused and dreamy. But soon they found Joe and narrowed; Joe was always Nicky’s anchor. 

“Are you ready?” Joe asked although he already knew the answer by how Nicky reached for him, his large hands cradling Joe’s bearded chin.

“Always,” Nicky whispered. “Always for you-- _ ah! _ ” Nicky threw his head back as Joe entered him, nudging the head in gently before taking firm hold of his hips and snapping the entire length of his delicious girth into Nicky’s unresisting heat. The squelching sounds of the men’s cum being fucked out were like filthy music to Joe.

Despite how many times Nicky had taken cock tonight, it was always Joe’s that took his breath away and made his mind float away. He arched his back against the bed as Joe took his pleasure, murmuring words of poetry in long dead languages, singing odes to Nicky’s hole that he had composed over the centuries. 

Normally, Nicky laughed at them, embarrassed by Joe’s filthy words, but tonight they did things to him that Nicky could not describe. He felt like Joe was drugging him with each thrust, Nicky’s head turning from side to side as he utterly lost himself to the sensations, babbling such nonsense that one might think him speaking in tongues. 

“I’m close!” Joe shouted, dropping his forehead down into Nicky’s chest. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Nicky’s hips, and Nicky knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Can you come with me,  _ habibi _ ? Die with me. Look into my eyes so that we might perish together.”

Nicky fought to bring himself back, focusing on the sound of Joe’s voice. He opened his eyes to meet Joe’s dark, shining ones. The love there took Nicky’s breath away, and he felt how hard and ready his own dick was. 

“Yes, my love, yes, yes, yes,” Nicky sang, reaching down to stroke himself in time with Joe’s thrusts. “Give it to me. Fill me. Ruin me. Claim me.”

“Forever,” Joe growled, leaning his face closer into Nicky’s.

“Forever,” Nicky echoed as they both reached their climax. 

It felt like they met there and floated for an eternity in a bliss like nirvana that was just for them. Nicky felt the world and time stand still. The only thing there was Joe and him, their flesh made one as it was always meant to be. Their souls cleaved together, and God help the poor soul who ever tried to tear them asunder.


End file.
